


This is Better (I Think)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Discovery, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Incest of a degree, Look IDK it’s weird, M/M, Underage - Freeform, deaged, human!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A discussion on body changes leads to interesting developments





	This is Better (I Think)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Deaged square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Castiel smiled as he watched Samandriel work on his homework while he made them lunch. Castiel was dressed in his usual attire of a two piece suit, without the tie and trench coat, sleeves rolled up, but Samandriel had donned tight, ratty jeans and an oversized hoodie that was most likely Castiel’s. “Samandriel,” he said. “Lunch time.” 

“In a moment,” Samandriel replied, gnawing on his lower lip as he worked on what Castiel could only guess was a word problem. 

“Sweetheart, come on,” Castiel encouraged with a patient smile. 

“But Daddy!” Samandriel looked up at Castiel with bright round eyes. “I’m not finished with this problem yet!”

“And it’ll be there when you’re done eating,” Castiel said. “Come on. I’ve got pizza rolls for you.”

Samandriel sighed and got up, walking over to the dining room table as Castiel set a plate of pizza rolls down. “What do you want to drink?”

“Juice, please,” Samandriel said, eating the pizza rolls happily. 

Castiel placed a kiss on the side of Samandriel’s temple and smiled. “I’ll get you the juice,” he hummed. “Preferences on type?” 

“Apple, please,” Samandriel requested, continuing to devour the pizza rolls.

Castiel nodded and went to take down a glass from the cupboard and the juice out of the fridge. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, love?” 

“Does your, um. . .” Castiel didn’t need to turn around to know that Samandriel was flushing bright red. “Your um. . .” Castiel turned with the juice in hand to notice Samandriel shyly pointing down to his crotch. 

“Penis,” Castiel supplied helpfully, or, at least, Castiel’s version of helpful.

“Yeah. . . does it get hard?” Samandriel asked. 

“It does,” Castiel said, setting the juice down and sitting next to Samandriel. “All the time.” 

“Why does it do that?” Samandriel asked. 

Castiel shrugged, stealing a pizza roll from the plate. “There’s a lot of reasons. Sometimes, it just does its own thing. Other times, it means that you’re aroused.” 

“You mean horny?” Samandriel asked. 

“Yes, Samandriel. That’s what I mean,” Castiel said. 

Samandriel ate his pizza rolls and took a sip of his juice. “Daddy?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is it wrong that I like you?” Samandriel’s voice was quiet and Castiel had to hide a smile. 

“Of course not, Samandriel. I’m your father, you’re my son. It’s not wrong.” 

“No, I mean I  _ like  _ like you,” Samandriel insisted. 

“You mean you love me? Samandriel, there’s nothing wrong with-”

Samandriel leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips. 

Castiel had the thought of this being wrong, but he leaned forward and cupped Samandriel’s cheek to deepen the kiss. 

“There are some who say that this is wrong,” he murmured, “but I don’t think it is.” 

“Really, Daddy?” Samandriel whispered. “You mean it?” 

“Every word,” Castiel murmured, pulling Samandriel off of  his chair and onto his lap. He rubbed Samandriel’s crotch and groaned. “You’re hard, love.” 

Samandriel nodded, mewling as he rocked his hips into Castiel’s hand. “Uh huh.” 

“Can Daddy see?” Castiel murmured. “Can I see your cock, love?”

Samandriel nodded, reaching down to undo his fly, his youthful body trembling. He slowly pulled his cock out of his boxers. 

“So pretty,” Castiel purred, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it. 

Samandriel gasped and moaned. “Oh!” 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah,” Samandriel whimpered breathlessly. “Really good. Do it again.”

Castiel simply arched an eyebrow at the boy in front of him.

“Please?” Samandriel pouted. 

“With a face like that, I suppose I can continue,” Castiel chuckled. “Just remember your manners, and I’ll do what you request. Okay, baby boy?” 

Samandriel nodded, shivering as Castiel’s large hand continued to stroke him. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

“I bet it does,” Castiel murmured. “Do you want to do it to Daddy’s cock?” 

“Can I? Please?” Samandriel asked. 

“You may,” Castiel granted with a smile. Who knew corrupting Samandriel at a younger age would yield such rewards?

Okay, it was an accident. A fight in Naomi’s office with her about their unorthodox relationship unleashed a bunch of shit and transported them to an area where no one knew them, they were both human and Samandriel. . . was now a teenager and didn’t remember being an angel at all. So Castiel said he was his son, that his mother died a few years ago, and managed to get a house, find a job, and enroll Samandriel in school. 

And as Castiel gently instructed Samandriel on how to stroke his cock, he wondered if it would be a bad thing for the two of them to remain here and have their lives as they had it up in Heaven, to grow old and die together. Weren’t they better off like this?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
